The Hero and the Thief
by livelyheart
Summary: Cora is a thief. She lies, steals and cheats. But on one odd day for Cora the owner of her hijacked horse decides to let her go. linkxoc. post twilight princess.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so lately I've been obsessed with reading LoZ (Legend of Zelda) fan fiction but sadly I haven't found one I liked and actually finished. So today I want to try something different from the fangirl who gets dropped in Hyrule and falls in love with link. I simply don't like those. I like link. I like Zelda. But I don't like them together o.o**

**Title: Join me Author: livelyheart Fandom: Legend of Zelda Rating: T just to be safe**

**Pairing: linkxoc **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction and actually make my dream game duuh **

Cora's POV

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" the merchant of the store called out to me. I freeze and turn around to him. It's not like I was doing anything bad yet. I quickly dropped the apple in the bin and walk up to him. The merchant is an old man who is balding at the top of his head. You see, I wasn't even planning on stealing that apple because I already pickpocketed rupees from a man who was walking closely beside me. They only think I was stealing that apple because I probably look like a mischevious man with intent on stealing.

"Sorry sir didn't know I wasn't allowed to buy the apple" I replied sarcastically with a sweet but fake smile on my face. While saying this I took off my black hood attached to my robe to reveal my gender and also my long straight jet black hair. He gaped at me for a moment still contemplating I was female. He quickly recovered himself and said "Oh sorry ma'am, I thought you were-"

"Stealing" I said but it sounded more like a question "Well you shouldn't judge people that quickly Merchant" I smirked and gave him a questioning look. I don't know why but I love intimidating people I also love doing three things that is frowned upon anywhere; cheat, lie and steal.

"Of course" he said while nodding his head in agreement. He then scurried off and went behind the wooden counter. I decide to pocket the apple in my black cloak while he isn't looking. Now that he thought I would steal I'm__going to steal. I quickly get out of the store and head into the streets of Castletown. Castletown was the only place where I can survive because I can't pickpocket a bobokin. I step down the dirty cobblestone roads. The tiles have some bright green grass sticking out of them. As I walk down I quickly remember to pull up my dark hood hoping to not get noticed by DeathRow. DeathRow isn't necessary a gang. It's more like an illegal business. And I used to be a part of it. You see, DeathRow is exactly what the name is, you get a list of people and you kill them in a row. "Customers" assassinates his target of choice. Let's just say it was a big part of my life at one point.

I quit though and it wasn't because I felt guilty of killing someone. I felt guilty _because _I didn't feel guilty for killing men. All the men I killed were either murderers themselves or pathetic jerks who borrowed money and never returned it to DeathRow. I killed over 10 men and I don't feel bad. I only quit because I was bored, I was bored of killing people the rush had left and now it was replaced with boredom. But it's not like I left without having anything, I had over 500 000 rupees and even though I had a bunch of money I still loved to cause mischief and steal. It gave me a sense of security and normality.

And the best part of it is I wasn't even normal, I didn't show any emotion when I stabbed the victims with my sharp dual blades. I stopped showing emotion ever since my adopted family left me because after that I realized nobody wanted me, I went through tough times. But I never wanted to kill myself not because it was selfish, but because I wanted to prove to the family that abandoned me that I don't need them; and I will never need them.

I keep walking and I need to find somebody with a horse, I needed to hijack a damn horse and be off to the next village. I quickly stagger against the crowd of people. I slightly lift up my head up and notice a bag full of rupees hanging from somebody satchel form a man who is in front of me. I quickly get out a blade I swiftly walk closer, cut the string and catch the bag. I walk past him with my head down and smirk slyly to myself as I notice he hasn't even noticed. I don't steal for the rupees; I steal for the amazing adrenaline it gives me.

I put the pouch in my cloak and look up at the beautiful marble stone of Hyrule Castle. Stupid royals, I think out loud. They never have to strive for fortune and survival. They feast like kings and sleep in beds. Things I've never had been able to do. I envy how they don't have to lift a finger but Hyrule obeys them.

I see the sun is setting so I have to find a horse. Fast. The only place I can think of where the horses are the castles stables. I have to decide fast to wither try to sneak in the castle and sneak out a horse or just hide in the alleyway. Alleyway or stables? As I continue pacing I notice that it was been getting darker. I have to get out of Castletown. I walk to the huge arch entrance that is grey stone. I pull my hood down and fix my hair.

The shadier you seem the more likely you won't be able to pass through. Sneaking in shadily isn't the case here. I have to be normal. I tighten the cloak around me to hide my dual swords.

I walk up to the guard with a huge smile on my face. _Be casual_. The guard look me up and down and nods his head to day 'You may pass'. Great the hardest part is over. I stride along the green bushes and I put my hands over my head in a saluting position to try to block the sunlight that's in my eyes. I try to determine where the stables are. I turn left and decide to just ask a guard_. Be casual._

"Excuse me, sir." I mutter to him, getting his attention "but do you know where the stables are'' I finish. He looks at my jet black hair and probably dirty skin; haven't taken a bath in around 3 weeks. He glares at me with his stone cold eyes. I'm probably interrupting his thought of trail.

"Yeah just continue straight and take a left and you should be able to see it'' He says dismissively.

I follow his directions, but still trying to remember them. I find a wooden log stable near trees. I jog to it and look left to right to see if anyone was here. I notice a guard at the back; sleeping. _Shit. _What should I do? Knock him out? I quickly choose that. I need something. I turn my gaze both direction to see if I could find anything. I find a wooden plank. I quietly pick it up and creep up behind him. I bring the wood over my shoulder ready to swing.

**Oooooh cliff-hanger! Anyway ill be updating next Wednesday. Hope you liked it and if you did please leave review. Have a good day xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but anyways here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ; even I wish I did every time I blow out candles on my birthday cake.**

My hands tremble but I'm not nervous, I'm ready to swing, I've done worse. I quickly take a deep breath and _swing_.

The Impact of the plank to his head made a loud noise. I need to get out of here fast. I notice his limp unconscious body on the ground and I realize that the bang was louder than it seemed and the guard who gave me the directions is probably coming to see what the 'noise' was. Think fast, think fast, think fast. I do the only thing I can think of at the moment.

Take a horse and escape.

I run to the first horse that comes to my eye sight. It is a brown horse with a darker mane. I lift myself on it using my upper body strength and my legs on the side lightly hit its body with my right foot to signal it to start moving.

Nothing. I kick it harder this time hoping it gets the signal. This can't be happening right now. If I get caught they will find my DeathRow mark and throw me into the dungeon for life. My heart races I can feel the blood pumping through my veins and my chest tightens. I kick it very hard this time and it responds by staggering forward a little.

I pull on the rope and it moves. I pull it again and now the horse is actually moving, I hear footsteps coming near and I nearly leap off the horse from shock. I quickly pull up my black hood with a free hand, there's not even a point of disguising myself now. They know what I look like.

The unnamed horse dangled around the guards, who were standing there ready to chase me. I take a chance to look behind me to see how close they are. When I look behind me, I notice they aren't chasing me; in fact they are going into the castle with urgent looks on their faces.

I felt calmness sweep through my body but also deep down I get worried because I know they wouldn't just leave thief steal a horse.

I guide the horse through the now empty streets of Castletown. I have to make it the bridge. The horse speeds up and its galloping becomes more longer. Out of all horses I chose a fast horse, nice job Cora. I quickly lean forward for more speed but then I hear something that almost makes me fall of the fast moving horse.

Galloping footsteps.

I take a look behind me and I notice a male (from what I can see) who is riding a white horse. My heart races and mi almost lose the grip of the rope because of my sweaty hands. How could he get here so fast? He obviously had experience; a lot of it. But why would they trust him to chase me he wasn't even wearing the signature guard uniform, instead he was wearing a green tunic with a long matching hat.

I turn my focus back on the bridge. Then I hear a 3 toned whistle and the horse abruptly stops. I figured out the whistle came from the man who was chasing me. The horse immediately went on its hind legs. I tried my best to hold on but it didn't work and fell off, landing on my back. I roll over, even though it hurts. I try to get on the horse again, but it trots away from me and runs to the man in green.

This is it, I'll get caught and end up in the dungeon for life.

I can't even try running because I know I couldn't outrun the horse. I could just suicide right now and wimp out of going to the dungeons. But I'm scared, I'm frightened. This is the weakest I've ever felt in whole life, and trust me there have been a lot of times.

I have to surrender or else he might kill me right now, right here.

I get down on my knees. They are burning. I manage to out my hands behind my head. Oh, I've list everything. My house, family, friends, and most importantly my pride. It's not like my death would infect anyone, not even DeathRow.

I swallow what feels like a lump in throat, I have to face this. I could've gotten away it was a guard. I know I could've, I've outsmarted so many of them but I couldn't with this man. He is obviously the owner of the horse.

I slightly lift up my head to see if he nearing me. He dismounts his hair and comes closer. He isn't an adult yet, he looks like he is 19 or 201. He also is very handsome with his icy blue bright eyes and his blonde hair that sticks perfectly out of his hat-

_What the hell am I doing?_

This is the man that will wither kill me for taking his horse or let me rot in the grimy cells that they call Hyrule dungeons. I hear his footsteps closer and a moment later I'm looking at his brown tattered boots. I wait for him to speak first, but he doesn't instead he is just looking at my black hood that is covering my flushed face.

"What's your name Thief?" He commands while addressing me as thief. I can feel the intimidation in his voice but I can also hear the miser, he must not like yelling at people.

"Is that really necessary?" I question " Because a t the end of the day, literally, I'll be rotting in the cells" I blurt out, if I have to send to the rest of my life in the cell, atleast I'll be myself which is sly, cunning and bitchy. I notice the man in green stumbles back as if he was taken aback at what I said. He should be used to it after all, he probably is a guard. I want to look up but I dare not to, shame is flooding my eyes and I look like a mess.

"Are you female?" He questions while sounding desperate. I'd rather just show him then respond I don't have the energy to argue with this man. So instead of responding, I bring my hands to the hood and slowly lift off my hood. He takes a few more steps back. I can't look him in the eyes; I know if I do, I'll start weeping.

"Why?" he manages to chokes out "why would you take my horse?" he says gentler from before he knew my gender.

"I had to" I choke out but a crying hiccup makes it sound different.

He seems to be nicer to me since I'm female; He takes steps forward until he is right in front of me.

"Stand up, and put your hands to the side" he commands but it sound more like a question. I do what he says but I don't look up. He stands so close to me that I can feel his breath on my forehead. He moves his hand to my face. I flinch thinking he is about to hit me. Instead he takes my chin and forcefully lifts up my head.

I shift my eyes anywhere but his face. And then I notice it's no point, your going to have to look him in the eye when he escorts you to my cell. I slightly lift my eyes up to look at him. He removes his hand under my chin and stares at me with his ice cold stare. I stare back with my dull grey eyes. He then turns around and walks away from me.

"Leave and don't come back here" He says still not looking at my face.

"But aren't i-"I start

"Leave!" he shouts while mounting the brown horse that belong to him. "Take the white horse and go"

I can't understand what he is doing. He whips the rope and he takes off, but before he gets out of sight he turns back and we share a look.

I stand there confused. What happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Well I know in chapter 1, I said I was going to update 1 week later but I decided ill update every 3 days. **

**Well let's start this chapter… oh wait the disclaimer -.- oh and before I forget, thank you to the reviewers. I will defintely mention you guys in the next chapter and same with any possible future reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ blah blah blah**

How is that possible? I think to myself as I stand there on the Eldin Bridge confused. My heart beat returns to normal but I'm still standing there, wide-eyed, open mouth and wondering what the hell happened.

This has never happened to me before; I thought he was a guard but maybe not. No guard would let a thief escape; they wouldn't just give me a free pass.

It just doesn't happen.

The sun has set and now it is dark outside, I know I have to leave, because if I return the guards will recognize me and find the mark. DeathRow always gives a tattoo, which basically means you are apart DeathRow. The tattoo I got was on my wrist. It is an upside down v with two horizontal lines across of it.

I remember that day I got the mark, I was with Durian (my best friend), waiting to get called for the tattoo. We were all living underground we only got the mark if we performed a certain task. Mine was to trick a Gerudo into their village, I had to steal 1000 000 rupees.

It was cozy in the village. It had a very 'homey' feeling and it felt like I belonged with this group of outcasts. I was 15 at the time but I remember drinking the fresh brewed ale and hanging out with the Gerudo women. They all cunning and beautiful.

DeathRow didn't care old you were either though, they treated you just how everybody wants to be treated; with respect and maturity. Even if you were a 1o year old, you still had to complete that task to _officially _be a part of the group.

I regain my current thoughts of the man in green. He looked familiar, he looked like someone everybody knew. I felt like I_ should_ know who he is.

He discarded me and left me with a random white horse. It was beautiful; it was pure white and was a little bigger than the previous horse I hijacked.

I lift myself on the light brown saddle; I grip the rope as I swing one cargo pant leg to the other side of the horse. I wish I knew his name; I'm tired of calling horses I hijack 'horse'. Even though I never was the most polite person out there, I still liked to know the name of the horse's name.

I didn't really care about Hylians name because I knew that I would never see them again or I would have to assassinate them. But I didn't keep my horses for that long either, but they didn't agitate me and annoy me. I'm not really a people person.

I swiftly guide the horse in a U-turn and the cold weather hits my face and blurs up my vision. The cold wind hits my face as I ride the horse across the Eldin Bridge.

I lean forward and my long black hair gets in my hair. I'll have to cut with my blade when I set camp somewhere. I ride through the bridge and hop into the woods. The trees are turning orange, red and yellow because fall is coming.

Half of the leaves are on the dirt covered grounds of the woods. I continue to ride the horse. Maybe I should keep him. The man in green did practically did give him to me. And if I did keep this horse, I wouldn't need to hijack anymore horses. Hmmm, what sort of name should I give him?

Durian.

I have an urge to name him my childhood friend, Durian. But something underneath me is telling me not to, maybe if I name him that, I will miss him even more. It doesn't matter anymore.

I don't miss anybody. I'm independent; I could do anything with somebody telling me that was wrong. I guess that's the sort of lifestyle you get when 3 important types of people have left your life.

Your real family, your adopted family and most importantly the friends who would die for you.

Ever since I left everybody, I have been bitter. I don't know how to stop or control it, it is just something no matter how hard I try to get it to leave; it won't.

I just grew really heartless; I could watch a stranger die and I wouldn't show any emotion. Depends on the person, I wouldn't even give a shit. If people wouldn't care about my death, why should I care about theirs?

In all honestly I missed DeathRow, I missed the base, the people, and the amazing food. You might think just because we were illegal we wouldn't feast like kings, well no, we ate a great big feast every other day in the gruff low table. Just because we were outcasts doesn't mean we ate like peasants.

The moonlight shines on my face which tells me that it is time for me to find camp somewhere. I rode a little more through the dark gloomy forests until I find a circular dirt area with trees caging it. I lead Durian in the middle of it.

He 'neys' and lies down on his stomach with his arms out. I slightly chuckle to myself about the way he is resting.

I like him already.

Before I rest, I remember to start a fire. Fortunately the pit is already there from previous campers. I find two rocks. I start grating them to create tension, from a fire. Smoke starts to rise as I blow softly on the rocks to create an actual fire.

They start a small flame and I slowly lower it to the pit, I start blowing it more so the flame goes to the twigs. The fire starts and I slump in satisfaction. I always do feel proud of myself when I create fire; it's not an easy thing to do.

Creating fire is almost like creating life. Hard, relentless, frustrating but worth it.

I know I can't sleep because there is always a possibility that I get attacked in slumber.

That's one of the things that suck about travelling alone, correction, surviving alone.

If I possibly had Durian with me to keep guard, I wouldn't have dark bags under my eyes and look so tired all the time. As I watch the smoke rise I t remembers to cut my hair.

I take one of my dual blades out of the holder, and I began twirling it around, remembering the weight of it on my hand. I slightly smirk as I sit up straighter. I take my long hair with my left hand. I hold it behind my back as I swiftly slash the hair to my collarbone.

I drop the hair nearby on the ground. I try to forget about the events that happened today, I can't get that man out of my mind. But instead of think about what has happened, I'm thinking about why it happened. It didn't even serve him any good, and I have learned all men do things that help them out.

Was he just generous? Or was it a plan? The thoughts keep swimming over my head, this isn't an ordinary day. Well it's not like I have any ordinary days. But today was _different._ Nobody has ever treated me with that much…

Care.

DeathRow treated me well, yes, but they never really cared. But this guy…this stranger, basically just saved my ass. I just don't understand why he would do that. I saw in his eyes that he didn't like seeing someone surrendering. I saw another thing in his eyes too, I saw empathy.

Maybe he knows what it's like to steal to survive.

I have to know. I don't care whatever it takes. I will find the man in green and finally get some answers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! Well I apologize for last chapter being very…slow and boring. I just felt like the main character needed some explanation and stuff. Well last chapter I also promised that I would mention my reviewer's soooo**

**Violingirl4102: thank you so much! And don't worry I won't kill off Cora.**

**Warriorfanwriterforever: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it**

**Thatguy: Yeah last chapter I re-read it and tried to make sure I didn't make any spelling errors.**

**TheBigOne: What? **

**Ps. if any of you are wondering, you pronounce her name with a k.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ**

I watch the fire as it burns out. It is now early in the morning and I didn't get any sleep. I just sat leaning against a tree and dropping my head back trying to relax. The fire is now dead and all that remains is ashes and the rocks that surround the pit.

I slightly tilt my head up to look over the fire. I expect the sunlight to immediately hit my face and for me to cringe but it isn't a nice day; just humid. I hate humid days. I get all sticky and I sweat like a pig from all the layers and dark colors. I have to take a bath today.

And I know the perfect place.

That place is Ordon Spring. It is a beautiful lake where the water is crystal clear. I once bathed there and it was so amazing to have the dark dirt cleansed off my body. I'm not trying to sound like a royal, but bathing in crystal clear water is the best, better than doing good deeds. But why should I be talking? I never do 'good deeds'.

I'm not that far from Ordon, it's possibly just 3 hour trip. And hopefully with the entire shut eye Durian got, he might go fast enough for 2 hours.

I slowly stand up and stretch my arms and leg because of the position I was in all night. I walk to Durian and mount myself on him. He seems alarmed but recovers and understand that's it is time to go.

"Come on boy" I mutter as he gets on his legs. I guide him out of the circle but not without looking back and staring at the pit with burned timber, the pile of my cut off hair, and the ground that is covered with colorful leaves.

I ride Durian and 2 hours later we get to Ordon. I know that it's a village and I surely don't want to be seen by anyone from there. So I take a shortcut through the forest hoping to not be seen by any of the villagers. I hunch over and shut my eyes for a split second but quickly open them realizing I'm the one guiding Durian, nobody else is with me.

It is lonely.

But I don't care; I survive for me and only me. Durian stops at the spring and it takes me a minute to realize that I'm actually here, gazing at the mesmerizing view. I dismount Durian and as I do that, I notice that I can't keep my eyes off the spring. I take baby steps toward the spring. I look at my reflection in the water.

I haven't seen my reflection in a long time. And I see a girl, with black hair, dark eyes, cuts and scars all over her face. But that is just her physical features; I see an angry face, furrowed brows and a natural frown.

I also see guilt, desperation, determination in the face of the girl that is looking at me in the crystal clear water. That girl is me. That girl isn't the same girl she was before she joined DeathRow. All the memories are crashing back into my head but I try my best to push them as far away as possible.

I can't think about the past. The past is over. I have to think about my future. The future is coming and I dint know what to expect. I back away from the stream and then it hit me why I was really here. I wasn't here to look at the view; I was here to clean up. I start to strip off my black cloak, my weapons, my pouches, my pants and my dark grey tunic and lastly my dark black boots.

I'm completely naked now, and all that I'm hoping is that nobody comes. Not because I'm naked but because my DeathRow mark is clearly visible. I stroll towards the steam, making sure I don't glance at myself in the water. I really don't want to see the girl in the water. I slightly dip my toe in to test the water.

The water is lukewarm. I get in the stream and let the water cleanse my dirty bloodstained skin. I start to scrub off dirt with my hands. I spend only 8 minutes actually cleaning up, but I spend 10 minutes just floating in the water and letting the clean water surround my body and for once in my life, I feel a feeling I have never felt before.

Serenity.

I cherish the moment as long as possible. I close my eye lids smelling the forest smell and the clean water that smelled unfamiliar but nice.

The moment is over when I hear a howl. A wolf howl. My eyes immediately open wide and I let out a small gasp. I mentally slap myself because I shouldn't show that kind of fear. Ever. I recover myself and I instantly jump out of the stream. I rapidly pull on my clothes and I wield my dual blades and set them beside my hips.

The only reason I take out my swords is just in case it tries to attack me. The howl gets louder and I know that it is getting closer. I turn to my left because the howl came from that direction. I glance left and right, shifting my eyes every once in a while.

Suddenly a dark wolf appears. It has bloodshot red eyes and it is growling at me. I respond by taking a step closer. Not showing fear, emotion, nervousness, just courage.

I arrange my blades in a fighting position, ready to swing. It gets closer to me and I step forward. I get closer to get a good swing at it, hoping to kill it in one final blow. It then gives a slight smirk. This catches me off guard, a moment later it charges towards me. I push it back but its claws are digging into my skin.

I try to swift the blade through its body but its small hands are holding it back, but the wolf makes me drop them. I don't know what's happening. I fought so many men, so many creatures, but I can't fight this one wolf.

This is embarrassing.

I try to get him off me but he only responds by knocking me over and he scratches my face. Hard. My face stings and I see blood drip off my cheek. I hold back the tears of pain that are about to come crashing down. I bite down on my lip savoring the taste. I stretch my hand out trying to get a hold of one of dual blades.

The wolf claws me again, this time at my neck. I feel dizzy; I have lost a lot of blood. I have to get out of here. I can't let this stupid wolf kill me, making me look weak and pathetic. I reach for the blade again; my hands grasp the warm wooden handle. I draw it back and swiftly stab he wolf in the back.

I take all my strength to push it off me. I try to focus on the yellow orange red trees on front of me, but my vision blurs up and my heart pace gets quicker feel dizzy, I roll my head to the side, and the last thing I can see is the dead wolf with a pile of blood circling it.

Then all I see is darkness.

Light. That's all I can see now, when I slowly lift up my eyelids. I see a wooden ceiling; I turn my head left and right, to see that I'm in a wooden home with a lit fire. Where the hell am I? My heart races. I grip the sheets off me with my sweaty palms. Pain shoots though my arm and I pull it back. If I can't take sheets off me, there's no way in hell I'll be able to sit up.  
I can't move, but I can speak. So I do the only sensible thing to do. I yell.

The door behind me bursts opens and don't turn my head to see who it is. I let them to come in front of me. They come into view and one of them is a middle aged man with a strange mustache. Beside him was a girl that looked my age or maybe a year older, they both stand there with a concerned looks on their face.

"Are you okay?" The girl that has short light brown hair asked me. I stop screaming and I look at them tilting my head. My chest moves up and down from the heavy breathing.

"Where am I?!" I asked frantically looking around in the room again. I notice I'm bandaged up almost everywhere.

"We found you in the forest, unconscious, probably from losing a ton of blood" She said in a matter-of-factly voice like I should've known. "And to answer your question, we are in Ordon village."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovelies. I have been really happy with the number of views I've been getting so thanks for that. I really worked hard on that chapter but this chapter will finally have our 'man in green' in it. And I was thinking about doing a character description on Cora. So if you guys want that leave a review. Hope you enjoy these chapter ladies and gents ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ, nor I ever will**

"What the hell do you mean by 'we're in Ordon'?" I questioned frantically. Ho was this possible? The last thing I remember was being attacked by that wolf. I was positive I was going to die from internal bleeding, but somehow they found me.

"My little brother wondered off and I had to find him" She paused, took a breath and continued. "We found limp so we had to carry you back to the village" she finished supportively. This random girl saved me. Why? She didn't even know me. She saved a complete stranger from death. I need to leave here now. In what seemed like 2 minutes of silence she spoke up.

"My name is Ilia by the way," she professed gracefully "and yours is?"

"Rose" I retorted instinctively. I used a fake name. These strangers _can't_ know my real name. The only people who knew my real name were the members on DeathRow.

"What a pretty name!" she exclaimed happily. Why was this damn girl so happy? Like I understand the twilight was rid of the world by some hero I don't know of, but what the hell is she jumping up and down for. Well maybe I would be happy if I had a home and family.

"Thanks" I groan not really caring about the compliment. It's not like that's my real name, so I shouldn't be happy if someone complements me on it. I take a whiff through my nose, the air smells like pine and burning wood. It smells like very home like. I rapidly remember that if they bandaged me up fully, did they see my mark.

I slowly lift up my left hand to see if it was either uncovered or bandaged. It was bandages; do these stupid villagers not know of DeathRow? I turn to look at ilia and I notice that presumably her father had now left.

"So where are you from?" She interrogated politely. I get thrown back from her question. Where _am_ I from? I'm not from a specific village. I'm not from, Castletown. I don't know where I'm from.

"Umm…I'm from a village, not too far away from here" I respond stupidly. Ugh, this girl keeps throwing me off my usual behavior. I try to sit up, as I do so a blast of pain shoots through my small torso. I can't believe this; I got defeated by a mindless dog.

My pride just went down the drain.

"Careful" she commanded. I look at her confused. Just a minute ago this girl was Ms. Nicestgirlontheplanet, but now she is just plain old bossy.

"I'm fine" I retort rudely. I don't care how well they treated me; I have to get out of this pathetic village.

"Ok, well I think you should get some rest," She blurted, while slowly waking toward the door. "Call me if you need anything" she said while looking behind her shoulder at the door, ready to leave the room.

I nod only for her sake. As soon as she leaves the room I take the sheets off me and I shuffle off the bed no matter how much it hurts. I limp toward the unclosed door, I take a hold of the knob and I slowly push it forward. The door makes a small creak while I'm closing it.

I look for my weapons and pouches, I need them. I peek around the room wide eyed. I parade around the room, while I'm looking for my weapons. I accidently look myself in the mirror.

I look horrible.

My face is has a huge bandage on my cheek and I have gauge on my forward, the blood is still leaking. I forgot to ask Ilia how long I've been out. How can anyone look at me? I'm afraid to look at myself; I'm look scary, almost like a…villain.

I disregard the mirror and lastly I open the wooden dresser, and fortunately all my weapons were there, so were my clothes but they drenched in blood. I feel the blood on the black cloak. Dried. The blood was dried which meant that I have been unconscious for a while now.

I take off the rose pink robe off me. I pull on my clothes, wincing every time I make a movement. I need to leave right now, I think as I'm pulling on my blades. I can't stay here, I'm unwanted didn't belong here, this isn't my home.

I have to leave, I think aloud as I pull on my black cloak not caring if it had dried blood on it. The hot fire is making my skin glisten; I slowly open the door to spy on them. I open the door 2 inches away and I peek through one eye.

Ilia is sitting on a couch talking to a little boy, who I'm guessing is her little brother. They look so happy, a big happy family.

The door opens, and a man appears. I squint to see who the man is.

I nearly fall backwards when I realize that it's the 'man in green' I move closer, trying to hear what he is saying. He is holding a basket, he looks inpatient and in a hurry. He gives ilia the basket and leaves flies through the front door before you can say Ganondorf.

It's him! I've found the stupid little asshole that let me go. Wait, should I really be that upset with him? He did save me after all. But for some reason I feel weird inside, I don't know what it is but I want it to stop.

I need to ask ilia who he is, but I don't want to up front tell her 'I spied on you, now tell me who that angry looking stranger is'. I open the door halfway, and walk through it. The house was very woodsy and cozy.

"Ilia?" I blurt without thinking. She does a little jump and turns around. I must've startled her. I also see that the basket that she received was a fruits basket. I limp toward her. "If you don't mind me asking, but who was that?" I ask innocently as if I just saw him come in.

"Oh Link?" she asks and I respond thinking the 'man in green' was Link. "You seriously don't know who he is?" she asks surprisingly with her mouth in a small o shape. I nod again not saying anything waiting for her to speak.

"Wow! Where have you been?" she wondered quizzically. "Well you know how the world has been saved from twilight from the Hero of Time" she continues while looking amused. I was so tempted to slap her just to wipe that smirk on her face. "Well that's Link" she finishes.

What? But I thought the hero of time was a middle aged man who now was 5 wives, not a young man. I stumbled back. I know I have to confront him. _Now_. I jog past a surprised Ilia and head out the wooden door.

The scenery takes me back. For a village this place is gorgeous. It has cute little homes a pretty stream. I see people on the grass talking and playing games. I look left and right trying to look for 'Link'.

I spot him dressed in his usual green tunic and long flowing hat, talking to a pregnant woman under a tree. I run to him and once I'm 1 metre away I call "YOU!" He stops talking to the woman and squints at me trying to recognize me. He stops and frowns as he remembers me. The woman slowly back away and walks away, as if she knows something bad will happen.

"What the hell are you doing here in Ordon?!" he questioned irritated as he walked closer to me. "And _what_ happened to you?" he finishes clearly talking about my tended wounds.

"Hello to you too" I retort sarcastically with a sly smirk on my messed up face. His face crumples and I can tell he is getting angrier. And I'm enjoying every second of it.

"Cut to the chase and answer my question" he demanded angrily. Play dumb, Cora, its funnier that way.

"You asked me a question? Sorry I forgot what it was. I got knocked out pretty bad" I reply innocently.

"Shut up!" he raises his voice. "I know you're bluffing. I gave you a chance to leave and start over" he continues "But you come back to my village, why?"

"For one, I didn't know this was your village so calm your little deku nuts" I joked, knowing that will throw him off the edge. He looks furious now, His brows furrowed, his lips forming a perfect frown and his eyes showing anger. "And second of all, didn't come here just because I wanted to visit the stupid villagers"

"Okay, _brat_, then why the hell are you here?" he demanded moving closer by 1-2 inches from my body. He is so close that I can take a whiff of his scent, which is a mix between pine and mint. I also notice he is about a half a foot taller than me, which makes me feel small and weak against him. His hot breath tickles my forehead and I don't dare to look up just yet.

"Funny" I sneer while mustering up the courage to tilt my head up, so now we are face to face. "Not too smart for a hero title, now are we?"

"What's that supposed to mean dumbass?" he fumed haltingly "I know I said skip town, but I didn't mean come here"

"Well I never meant to come here" I roared back. "I got attacked in the forest, I bled, I saw darkness and the next thing I know is that I'm in this village" I continued making sure that I didn't include the fact that I was attacked by a wolf. He would just laugh in front of my face "I know I was here for more than a day…didn't Ilia or anybody tell you 'a random girl got attacked and we saved her'" I said in a sing song voice mocking what the villagers would say.

"I wasn't here for that long, in fact I just arrived from Castletown" he paused and had a look of disgust on his face. "And when I got home, I got a pleasant surprise" he finished obviously being sarcastic. I glare at him with my cold grey eyes while he does the same with his bright blue eyes.

I lock my eyes on his and agreed "Why thank you Link, I didn't know I was pleasant to be arou-"

"Leave" he said surprisingly calm. "Leave the village and never come back"

"Didn't your mom ever tell you interrupting people is rude" I start, noticing how his blue eyes harden "C'mon Link, you know better than that" I expect for him to be mad about my remark but instead he looks hurt.

"You don't know me brat"

"Your right I don't" I pause "but I know of you. You saved Hyrule from the twilight. You're a hero, but you're not happy. We have one thing in common though. I can see in your eyes that you miss someone dear to you, just like me. You have the same as I do-"

"Shut up! Don't compare me to yourself. You're just a pathetic thief with no appreciation"

"I am what you described, but way worse" I retort with a sly smirk. "You see, I'm not smart, but I know more and seen more than you ever will" I take a quick small breath "Stop acting like you run shit"

"I don't act like I 'run shit'. You say 'you know me' but I also know you" He sneered with s small smirk on his face, is he enjoying this? "Little girl thinks she is fearless, thinks she has her whole future planned out, thinks she is better than everyone else" he pauses "She says she isn't smart but she can't stand being outsmarted"

"You have no idea, what I've been through" I say desperately know deep down, he is right "You might be older, more mature, more _nice_, but I've been on my own since day 1, while you have all your little villager friends and family who tend to your every need"

"No" he simply says "I don't have ANY family, I'm an orphan, don't judge people that quickly brat" he paused and glared at me, hard. "I'm not a royal; I have to do everything on my own"

"Had" I blurt "But it's different now, Hyrule knows who you are, the royals love you and the fan girls would die for you"

"I don't care about any of that. I never pay attention to it. Listen, little girl. The only reason I let you free, was because I know living on your own are tough times, stealing for survival, being at your lowest point _ever_" I stare at him shocked, not with hate, or guilt, but…respect.

"I'm not a little girl" I mutter to him not looking him in the eye.

"Really? Well you sure look like one" he says while chuckling to him a little and ruffling my already messy hair. His laugh is so happy, lively and joyful. Almost like he has no care in the world.

But the weirdest thing I noticed while he was chuckling was that I was smiling.

Not a sarcastic sly smirk but a genuine smile.

**Long chapter for you guys! Sorry if the part with ilia was sloppy. And Link is finally in this chapter so yayy! And this 2 days early! I had nothing to do today, so I'm like hey, why not update? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave reviews. Good or bad, I don't care.**


End file.
